you can have it all but life keeps moving
by agent iz hyper
Summary: He had to admit that even after all these years, sometimes it was still surreal to realise that this was their life now. That they'd somehow gotten out of the dead-end hunting life; that Dean had a proper full-time job and that Sam had a wife and two kids./ Sam huffed a defeated laugh as his older brother just grinned at him. "You're a horrible influence, have I mentioned that?" AU
1. Chapter 1

**you can have it all but life keeps moving**

_So... this idea hit during the last episode when Sam admitted that he'd like to have kids one day, and... well. How could I resist? xP So, it's an AR (alternate reality) where they've somehow gotten out of the hunting life. Could be set anytime, I don't have a fixed idea in mind._

_(Hey __**Dodo**__... uhm, about those productivity pills... *shifty eyes* xD)_

* * *

~I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world~

* * *

It was a pretty nice house, all bright and new with evenly matched flowerbeds around the front porch and a slightly winding path leading up to the door, surrounded by small animal-shaped hedges. Dean never saw the point of taking the time to trim _shrubs_ into shapes but then Sam was all "Well, would you rather we had actual _pets_?" and he had to concede that it was alright.

He grinned as he got close enough to the front door to hear the yells from inside. As lovely as the place looked from outside, it was all just a facade for the _chaos_ going on behind those white walls. He braced himself and opened the door, taking a step in only to be launched at by two cannonballs in the forms of flailing little boys.

"UNCLE DEAAN!"

Dean laughed and ruffled their hair, one brunet and the other dark blond. The twins beamed up at him cutely and latched on to a leg each. "Hey kiddos, you givin' Sammy hell today?"

"Nuh-uh!" The blond shook his head in denial, hazel eyes wide with innocence as he peered up at his uncle, but his brother frowned over at him.

"_Johnny_! Tha's _lying_!" he persisted.

Johnny seemed to deflate as he pouted. "Okay... yes, but only a _bit_ of hell!" he added to Dean earnestly.

"I think 'a bit of hell's more than enough," a tired, yet amused, voice put in helpfully from across the corridor. They all looked up to see Sam leaning against the doorway to the living room, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Dean chuckled. "I'll bet." He tapped both boys on the head. "Alright, lemme go, you little monsters. I need a shower."

They obliged and Johnny sniffed at him, only to wrinkle his nose. "You stink like old smelly cars!" he complained.

"Hey!" his brother said indignantly. "Old cars ain't _smelly_! Uncle Dean's car is old and 's so not smelly."

Dean frowned. "Watch it, buddy, that's my baby you're callin' old," he mock-scolded, reaching out to grab him only for the five-year-old to giggle and dash away.

Sam laughed and grabbed him as he ran past, hauling his squealing kid up into the air and throwing him over his shoulder with a "Say sorry to your uncle!"

Johnny piped up cheekily, "Yeah, Bobby, 'pologize to Uncle Dean for in- insu- insulating his old car!"

"It's _insulting_," Dean told him, "And, kid, you did not just go there."

"I did!" he grinned, only to burst into helpless laughter as his uncle attacked him with tickling and he squirmed to get away. "S-stop it-" he giggled, "Da-_daddy make him stop_!"

Dean paused. "Are you gonna apologize?"

Johnny nodded, breathless from the tickle-attack.

Dean waited.

"I'm sorry for calling your baby old and smelly!"

"Good," he nodded, patting the kid's head as he got to his feet.

"And, Uncle?"

"Yeah, kid."

Johnny wrinkled his nose at him. "You _really_ need a shower."

"...I'm on it."

**XX**

Once Dean had showered and gotten rid of the _old-stinky-car_ smell from his work at the garage, they were all seated around the table for dinner. Looking around at the quaint homely place, he had to admit that even after all these years, sometimes it was still surreal to realise that this was their life now. That they'd somehow gotten out of the dead-end hunting life; that Dean had a proper full-time job and that Sam had a wife and two kids.

Speaking of which...

"Uncle Dean! Guess what?" his brunet nephew, Bobby, piped up excitedly as soon as Dean joined them at the table.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, refraining from asking "what?" around a mouthful of steak (add proper homemade meals three times a day to the list...) only after a warning look from Sam.

"Daddy said we can go to the hospital tonight!"

"To see Mommy and the baby!" Johnny added, his own mouth full of mashed potato.

Sam frowned at him reprovingly from across the table. "Johnny, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yeah, it's rude or something," Dean nodded. Regardless of the fact that he'd yet to swallow.

Sam huffed a defeated laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose as his older brother just grinned at him. "You're a horrible influence, have I mentioned that?"

"Only everyday for the past five years."

Johnny frowned in thought. "But Uncle Dean, you always say you're a, an _awesome role model_ and we should be just like you."

Dean widened his eyes at him with an exaggerated whisper of, "Shh, your dad's not supposed to know about that!"

"So 's like a secret!" said Bobby happily.

"Exactly like a secret."

"Oh." Johnny nodded solemnly, narrowing his eyes and shooting his dad furtive looks. "Okay. _He knows nothing._"

Dean grinned widely and pointed an approving finger at him. "You got it."

Sam shook his head. "You've corrupted my children," he accused.

"Naw, dude, it's all in the genes," Dean smirked at him. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He considered his brother's flat look. "I don't know what happened, Sammy, maybe your awesome Winchester genes got suppressed somehow."

"...You are so not allowed near my baby girl."

"Aw, don't be like that, little brother." Dean slung an arm around his shoulders with a crooked grin. "Look at them, they're not... so bad..." The words died down as they both looked across the table to find each boy painting war stripes on their cheeks using mashed potato and wearing identical smirks.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You're taking the blame for this."

Dean blinked at him. "What- hey, they're _your_ kids!"

"Daddy, look!"

They turned back to the now grinning twins. Sam had to smile, despite the mess. "Yeah?"

Johnny shot him a shit-eating grin that was _scarily_ familiar and nodded at his brother. "We're bad-"

"Don't-" Dean started.

"-ass undercover spies!" he finished proudly.

"_Dean_!"

* * *

**A/N:** ...I believe I'm on a roll. xD

I HAD TO write this! Idea's been bugging me ever since that scene and like seriously _how adorable would that be_ *squeals and flails and melts and dies all at once*

I dunno if this is complete, I mean, it is for now, but I guess if I get any more ideas (heh, with the amount of kids I've got in my life I doubt inspiration would be a problem) I'll add to this. :P

(Uncle Dean! Corrupting Sammy's kids. :3 *snicker* *cuddles them all*)

Kids are adorable. :D

Lemme know what you thought? xP

~iz.

(Aaand the _amazing_ song is **On Top of the World** by _Imagine Dragons_. :D Epic.)


	2. Chapter 2

"...it was coming back for him and he had two plans, but only enough time for one of them. It was risky and he had to be _really_ quick or else it would reach him and he couldn't let _that_ happen-"

"So he had to _gank_ it!" Johnny butted in enthusiastically.

"_Shh_! He's gettin' to the good bit!" his twin scolded him, waving a hand at him to quiet down.

The more active of the pair settled with a huff, and Dean had to fight to keep the amused grin from cutting through the sombre story-telling mood as they both leaned forward in their beds, anticipation lighting up their faces. He'd had to fight tooth and claw to get them into bed in the first place - a feat which he'd thought he'd never have to go through again once Sammy had grown up (though, let's face it, the kid never did settle into acceptable sleeping habits even as an adult) - and he'd be damned if he lost it now.

Once they were quiet again, he cleared his throat and picked up the tale where he'd left off. Where he'd used to read comics of superheroes to his little brother years ago, he now took to regaling stories of their own monster-hunting lives instead. Obviously, heavily censored and dramatised - although, with _their_ lives, that part was barely necessary - and the kids, of course, thought it was purely fictional with characters who possessed superhuman fighting and healing abilities, along with a never-ending list of heroics to show it. The fact that the two 'heroes' seemed to highly resemble their dad and uncle in countless ways seemed to fly over their heads, for now anyway. Dean didn't doubt that, were they a bit older, they would've connected some dots already.

For now, though, they were happy to listen in awed silence (or as close to any sort of silence as the twins could get, with Johnny interrupting to make some exclamation or other and Bobby trying valiantly to make him stop so that Uncle Dean could get on with the thrilling tales). Sometimes they fell asleep as soon as the story ended, but most nights their excitement spilled over and they each burst into hyped speculation over every little detail Dean had said.

Tonight, it was the latter.

"Tha' was a close one!" Bobby piped up, dark green eyes widened at the action in his uncle's story.

"Yeah! I fought he was a _goner_!" Johnny had sat up fully sometime in the middle of the tale and was now bouncing slightly with his enthusiasm.

Dean smirked. "Thought you'd have better faith in him than that, buddy."

Johnny's bounces slowed and he pouted at his uncle. "I do!"

"_I_ didn't fink he was a goner!" Bobby added in rather proudly, and Dean laughed.

"That's good," he said amiably, leaning over to tuck him in properly - Bobby, unlike his much more easily excitable brother, had stayed put under the covers. "If there's one thing we know, it's that-"

"They _always_ pull frough," Johnny promptly finished for him. He seemed to sit up straighter in pride when Dean nodded with a grin, ruffling his hair.

"Exactly," he agreed. "Now. Story's over, so..." He cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

The expression made Johnny wilt slightly, and he made a big show of getting under his covers, pouting and huffing the whole way. Eventually, though, he was settled, big hazel eyes blinking up at his uncle from over the covers, like a blond little raccoon. Dean got to his feet after smoothing down Bobby's hair and lightly knocking Johnny's cheek affectionately. "Sleep tight, kiddos."

Mumbles of "You too" and "'Night, Uncle Dean" followed him as he stepped out of their room, leaving the door open just a little.

Heaving a tired sigh, Dean made his way on to the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge, before checking in on his brother. Last he'd seen him, Sam had hunkered down on the armchair in front of the telly. Dean peered into the living room and a smile tugged at his lips at the sight - Sam was where he'd left him, but he was now curled up as much as the chair would let him, dozing peacefully, the light from the thriller film playing across his form. It was such an old familiar sight, dredging up memories of late-night researching in various motel rooms across the States, that the older Winchester had to take a moment to shake off the odd nostalgia.

He walked in quietly, placing the soda can on the table and then leaning over to shake Sam's shoulder. "Hey. Sammy."

Sam mumbled something with a sleepy sigh, shifting down to hide his face in the corner of the armchair, still asleep. Dean snickered at the sight - somehow, his very-not-little brother managed to seem more of a kid asleep than his own five year olds did. He moved away, amused, and settled for draping a blanket over Sam's sleeping form. It had been a long day, with Sam's wife still at the hospital with the baby (something about a long and tiring birth - Dean didn't press for details) and the little munchkins were a handful to watch over.

Dean sank into the leather couch, soda and remote control in hand. He watched the rest of the movie in peaceful silence, alternately shooting his brother amused and fond looks.

He definitely wouldn't trade _this_ life for the world.

* * *

**A/N:** So this one was a bit more fluffy than funny, but meh. I'm entitled. It's twinchester kiddies and uncle dean and just adorable. *cuddles them all*

I _was_ initially going to write the hospital scene, where they go to see the new baby Winchester and have an epic family moment, but then... well. I'd have to write in Sam's wife, then, and as I am absolutely no way in Hell not going to add a female OC, I was thinking of her being Sarah. 'Cause she's awesome. But then. 8x22 happened. And. *sulks* Yeah. The feels have crippled that idea for now, so... I settled for this instead.

...god damn you crowley...

*clears throat* But anyway. I also think I might write in Charlie some time, dropping by for a visit (I should probably say here, timelines will be mixed up and hence I'm not settling on _any_ point in the series. This could be after they close the gates of Hell, for all I know, though I was thinking something earlier... anyhow, as I'm not going for any specific time, I can throw in characters from any season. Like Garth. *blinks* Oh God that would be... hilarious. *pokes idea with intrigued!stick*).

Uh, no promises, though. Only reason I wrote _this_ is because I have essays that need to be written. xD Uncle!Dean wins every time though. *pokes him* :3 Which, uh, is why it's really short. Sorry for that. xP

**Drop a review on your way out?**They do feed the hungry Muse, after all... speaking of which, my stomach is despicably empty... *trots off to find ze Nutella*

Cheers~

iz.


End file.
